Reinette Lupin: Book One
by XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: Reinette is content with her family, she lives with Remus Lupin and his father, Lyall. Her last name may be Lupin but she is the only child of Sirius Black, therefore one day she must own up to that name. Until then, she must attend Hogwarts. Join Reinette in her first year, where she befriends Harry Potter and helps fight the evil that threatens their school. (Isuckatsummeries!)


**Reinette Lupin **

**Book One**

**Chapter One: How Black turned into Lupin**

* * *

A thin, tall man stood in a filed furiously pacing back and forth, nervously awaiting someone's arrival. The sun was slowly setting in the cloudy sky He wore a set of robes that were frayed in several places and appeared as if they had been worn for several days. His face was young, yet his hair was graying ever so slightly, completing his tired look. His name was Remus Lupin.

Remus had recently came to face some shocking news. Everyone in his world have been celebrating ever since, but not him. In reality he was devastated. His best friends were dead and he was alone, worried of the aftermath of the tragic event. As of now he was doubting all the rumors that has surfaced surrounding it. It had been days since it had even happened... The poor Potters and Pettigrew too.

But now Remus was waiting. He had owled his former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to meet and discuss everything. Albus, however, was late.

His face whipped up when suddenly a loud crack sounded throughout the field. In a short distance, there was another man. "Oh, Dumbledore!" Remus Lupin spoke in panic, "Tell me it's not true."

Dumbledore's eyes were sad behind his half-moon glasses and he held in his arms a tightly wrapped bundle. He went towards Lupin, his purple cloak sweeping behind him. "Remus," He greeted solemnly. "I'm afraid it is so."

"No," Remus shook his head in denial. He finished the distance between themselves and stared down at the child in the other man's arms. Inside of the fuzzy blanket the child stared up at the man, her gray eyes blinking in wonder of her surrounding. When she registered who was in front of her she cooed with a gummy smile and reached a hand out with a grabbing motion. "Oh, please... No."

"I apologize for being late"

Remus' eyes were moist, he waved the apology off hurriedly. Dumbledore, "Tell me everything. Now, please."

Dumbledore offered the child out to Remus, after the other man had the girl, Dumbledore spoke. "She was with Harry at the time. Both in the crib, I'm afraid-"

"So Harry is alive too then!" Remus interrupted wildly. He gave the other man a apologetic smile.

Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "Indeed."

"Where-"

"He is with his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore confirmed. "Remus, I regretfully must add that he will remain with them as well."

Remus gasped in horror. "Dumbledore, The Dursleys? They're the most muggle family to ever live! You must not be serious."

"I am," he replied. "Remus, they are the only one's who can take him."

"There must be some way-" Remus started but was cut off.

"No," the silver haired Dumbledore said. "There is more than Harry to discuss at the moment."

Remus looked down at the girl in his arms once more. He caught Albus' gaze, "No. I can't."

"Remus, you are her godfather."

"Dumbledore," he sighed. "I can't care for her. I'm financially unstable and my condition will jeopardize her at all times. I am unfit to raise a child by any means."

After a moment of silence Dumbledore quietly responded. "I came into recent contact with Mr. Lupin recently," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "He said he would love to have his son home."

Remus smiled slightly, "I bet." He held his finger out the child, she grasped it with her little fist like she would never let go.

"Lyall also said that a new addition to his family would do wonder's to his health."

The child cooed some more in the young man's arms. Remus couldn't help but brush the black curls out of her little face. "She looks so much like her father." Pain wrenched itself into his heart at his own words.

"You must care for Reinette." Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder. "She is the only person she has left. She's yours."

As Remus continued to stare at the girl all he could see was his friends faces and finally the words left his mouth. They had been there this whole time, though the worries and the anguish. "I will take her."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good. There are papers to sign of course but, as of now, she is in your custody." His expression sobered once more, "Now. I should inform you of the whole story then."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So , short first chapter. But it's an intro and I thank you for reading. I plan to make it Reinette's POV the whole way from now on though. Tell me what you think. And REVIEW! It allows me to know if you like it and want more. I don't care if you're a member or not- Just do it! Please and thank you. :)**


End file.
